Not applicable
Not applicable
It Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to telecommunications, and specifically, to a business card communication system and auto-dial business cards configured to automatically place a call to a business premise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art of telecommunications to provide calling cards that can be used to automatically place a call to a service provider. In a typical example, a holder of the calling card uses a card reader interface on a telephone to read information from the calling card to automatically initiate a call to the service provider. In response to receiving the call, the service provider queries the cardholder for account information and a telephone number the card holder is calling. Upon receiving the account information and telephone number, the service provider validates the account information and places a call to the telephone number for the card holder.
It is also well known that individuals and businesses use business cards to provide contact information to other individuals and customers of the business. The contact information typically includes information such as an address, telephone number, facsimile number, cell phone number, and/or email address along with the business or individuals logo. The receiver of the business card may then use the contact information to communicate with the business or individual according to the information provided on the card. For example, the receiver of the business card could dial the telephone number, cell phone number, or fax number to place a call or send a fax to the business or individual.
The present invention advances the art by providing a business card communication system and auto-dial business cards. The auto-dial business cards include business information indicia and computer readable call connection information. The computer readable call connection information is configured to automatically place a call to a call destination designated by the card provider. The call connection information could automatically place the call to any location chosen by the provider of the auto-dial business card. For example, the call connection information for one batch of auto-dial business cards could place a call to a main customer service telephone number for a business. In another example, the call connection information for another batch of auto-dial business cards could place a call to a specific employee""s extension. In yet another example, the call connection information for another batch of auto-dial business cards could place a call to a parts department or service department. The business card communication system is configured to perform call connection operations and auto-dial business card account management.
The business card communication system comprises a processing system coupled to an interface system. The interface system is connected to a communication device that is configured to read the computer readable call connection information from individual auto-dial business cards and process the computer readable call connection information to automatically place a call request to a business premise. The processing system is configured to process the call request to the business premise from the communication device to translate an access number provided in the call request and generate call handling information that routes the call request to the business premise. The interface system is configured to receive the call request from the communication device and transmit the call handling information for the processing system.
A first advantage of the present invention is that it provides a convenient way for a subscriber of the auto-dial business card service to provide contact information. A second advantage of the present invention is that it provides usage tracking of the auto-dial business cards for subscribers of the auto-dial business card service. A third advantage of the present invention is that it provides the ability to multiplex a plurality of calls to a plurality of different call destinations over a single access number. For example, the same toll free access number could be used for a plurality of subscribers to the auto-dial business card service. The individual calls could be processed by the business card system to generate call handling information routing the individual calls to the appropriate call destination according to the individual auto-dial business card used to place the call. A fourth advantage of the present invention is that customers do not have to remember or dial long digit telephone number sequences.
In the context of the present invention, the first, second, third, fourth, etc. connotations used to reference the calls, the call connection information, and the call handling information are used for the purpose of differentiating between different calls, call connection information and call handling information and are not used to indicate a call sequence or processing sequence. Also in the context of the present invention, the term business premise is used for the purpose of illustrating the automatic placement of calls to a call destination using the auto-dial business cards of the present invention. Thus, the definition of a business premise is not limited to only the location of a business. The term business premise could mean any call destination for a call placed using one of the auto-dial business cards of the present invention. For example, the business premise could be an individual""s telephone number, cell phone telephone number, or pager number etc. Also in the context of the present invention, the business information indicia is used for the purpose of illustrating that some form of information is provided on the auto-dial business card along with the computer readable call connection information. Thus, the business information indicia is not limited to information for a business, but could also include personal contact information or other information as a matter of design choice.